Premature Depature
by Vadraxia
Summary: 3 years after Tarmon Gaidon, Rand watches from the shadows as the three loves of his lives live on. To go, or to stay behind. One of the most difficult decisions of his life rests on his choice between mind, or heart. RandxAviMinEly


This story takes place post- Tarmon Gaidon, and I got the motivation this evening by.. Well, I wrote about it below, so I guess you'll just have to read through my story .

Please enjoy, and try to take the time to review.

P.S. - I'm aware that there are the odd spelling errors. Especially near the end. Unfortunately, my computer is glitching up left and right, and I'm having difficulty working my spellcheck. Regardless, it shouldn't be too bad.

-------

Moonlight bathed the courtyard in a breathtaking view fit for kings and queen alike. The single sound of grasshoppers filled the air with a loud song, it's monotonous melody not escaping a single persons ears. He watched from a distance, partially concealed behind a stone wall. The stones themselves sent shivers down his spine with their temperature nearing the coldness of ice itself. It must be only hours away from dawn... He pondered to himself passively.

A single figure strode through the gardens, a long dress dragging behind on the dew-covered grass. Oh light, she was beautiful. No, he had no right to think that now. Not after so long. She continued through, stroking the plants with her delicate fingers, completely unaware of her watcher. It had been nearly 3 years now... 3 years since he had abandoned his identity. His life. His legacy. It seemed as if it were a completely different thread of the pattern now that it was all over.

Tarmon Gaidon. Yes, he had won it. It was probably the most monumental thing ever to have happened in his life. Possibly the most monumental thing to happen in anyones lives. Just barely, he had succeeded in sealing Shaitan behind the seal of his prison, pushing all the darkfriends and his followers beyond the brink of existence, denying all of the prophecies with his survival. Although, this was one detail that not everyone was aware of. Rand al'Thor had escaped from Shayol Ghul that day, leaving the world to celebrate their victory. Some cheered, some cried; Many people had died that day.

His breath caught as another figure joined the first along the gardens. Yes, he recognized her as well. Along with the Queen of Andor: Elayne, stood his beloved, Elmindreda. He wouldn't be surprised if she cursed his name forever from him referring to her in such a manner. She had always hated that name. They both stood together in the courtyard, and he thought that he saw them holding hands. A twinge of jealousy flickered through his mind, but he dismissed it momentarily. As much as he wanted to be with them, it just... wouldn't be right. Surely they believed him to be dead by now, and it would break their hearts further if they discovered that they had lied to him.

There was only one person as far as he knew that still believed him to be alive. That man was his father; the man that had raised him. Yes, he had found Tam shortly after the battle, his wounds at the point of lethal. He had stayed by him day and night, dressing his wounds without assistance in fear of the discovery. His love for his father only flourished afterwards, as he moved to a faraway land, introducing his son as a completely different person. Needless to say, there had been no better time for his gift to serve him.

He only then realized that the constant sound of grasshoppers that had filled the air had ceased, dead silence pressing in on him. The feel of the stone had slowly dissipated from his awareness, his temperature adjusting and adapting to the cold. Every fibre of his being told him to walk out from the shadows and address the women he loved with all his heart. Perhaps before, he would not be so willing to admit his yearning to himself, but ever since Tarmon Gaidon had been finished, his frozen emotions began to thaw, humanity returning at a sluggish pace.

One of the most difficult things he had ever had to do came after that. Surely they would find him, even without his presence being commonplace. His three wives and himself had one of the most sacred bonds in existence. Their bond allowed them to sense where he was, and that would just send him right back into the world he had yearned for so long to escape from. It took him a long time. The strength to shadow the bond from their senses in the beginning itself took masses of his strength. It had drove him past his limits to sever those ties, and the aftereffects nearly drove him back into the shadows of madness he had so narrowly escaped.

He bit his lip roughly, trying to maintain his common sense as a third figure joined the first two in the gardens. Something told him that if he didn't go out now, he would never again build up the nerve to approach the three women so abruptly. Something also told him that he would only regret his decision day in and day out for doing it. Were the feelings of the women he loved enough to out way his unending unhappiness? What if they didn't forgive him? What if they simply pushed him away back from where he came. Would he lose anything? Was it worth the risk to find out?

Aviendha was still as beautiful as she had first been when he met her. Oh light, they all were gorgeous. He just wanted to run out and kiss them all until they forced him to stop, for only the Creator knows he wouldn't stop for less. There was so much that he wanted to ask them. What had happened to their children? How had the nations regained... No, he didn't want to know anything about that. Perhaps that was simply that last thing he wanted to ever hear about again. He just wanted to stand next to each and every one of them, and bask in their presence. He truly loved them all.

Elayne Trakand. Her lions mane flowing in the wind while shining like spun gold. Her presence was commanding, yet gentle at the same time. He wanted to spend every moment of his life with her, and his prayers had been answered when she returned his feelings. Ever since he had laid his eyes on her radiant beauty, he had been captivated. Her dignity, her grace. It was no wonder that her mother had been such an incredible ruler, and it had really rubbed off on her lovely daughter. He loved Elayne with all his heart.

Elmindreda Farshaw. Her attitude and strength had definitley caught him off guard when he first met the woman in Baerlon. Granted, at the time he didn't even know that she was a woman, introducing him to the fact that she was the most tomboy of his lovers. Regardless of this fact, she always managed to surprise him with random acts of affection, proving to be his most trusted companion. Everywhere he went, she came. Everything he did, she approved. If she hadn't been there pre- Tarmon Gaidon, he may not have lasted. When he was on the edge of sanity, she was always there to comfort his beliefs, and to trust in his guidance. He loved Min with all his heart.

Aviendha. Maiden of the Spear, Wise woman. She had so many faces, and he loved every one to pieces. Cold and harsh, she had always hated him to some extent. Maybe at some point, she realised that her love had progressed past that point. Perhaps it never truly did, but she never let the fact that she despised everything he did from the very fibre of his being. He had ripped away her beliefs from underneath her, and she had still come to love him. She was as strong as a lion, with the heart of a goddess. He loved Aviendha with all his heart.

"Did you hear something?" he heard one of them speak as he inhaled sharply. Perhaps it wasn't up to him how this night would end. Perhaps... his taveran abilities had been burnt out after the last battle. Maybe.. He let out a soft sigh. Maybe this _was _his abilities at work. Whichever, if he had to decide. It would have to be now.

He drew from _saidin, _watching the shadow he believed to be Aviendha perk up in alertness. Good to see that she hadn't softened over the years. He channeled weaves with the complexicity that even he couldn't recall the exact order. Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Spirit. Over and over, he weaved in intricate patterns until exhaustion threatened to take over him. Yes, that was good. He smiled once more, regret glistening in his light grey eyes as he weaved a portal of darkness. _Goodbye my loves..._

-----------------

Min peered curiously over Elayne's shoulder as they strode towards the edge of the courtyard. Something had caught her and Aviendha's attention, but unless she was simply being absent-minded, it was something to do with the One Power. She cursed in the most un-ladylike manner at the fact she was always left out of these affairs, but continued none-the-less.

"What... is this?" Aviendha almost glared at the glow radiating only a few paces away. She reached her arm out to block Elayne and Min from moving further, a warning tone in her voice, "It could be a trap..."

The Queen of Andor sniffed pompously, politely placing Aviendha's arm back at her side, "it could be _anything_." Aviendha shot a dark glare towards her dear friend before accepting her position and allowing the others forward. They walked towards it, circling around the small glow. A... pillow? "Perhaps something left by one of the maids ealier?" Elayne reasoned to her _sisters. _

Min ignored the women's comments as she squatted down, picking the pillow up. It looked as if it would be light, but she was caught off guard as it weighed a tad bit more then she had expected. "Don't drop it!" Aviendha warned sharply, almost shooting daggers at the others for their foolishness.

Min's eyes widened in surprise as she glanced at the surface of the small pillow. Two... no. Three single rings graced the top of the velvet, radiating the glow that they had all seen earlier. What really caught her off guard, was what the rings had _on _them. "Oh flaming light. Look at this..." She picked up one of the rings, feeling an unexpected warmth run through her body. She smiled in realisation as she recognized the aura. "Oh... lig--" Min dropped to her knees, tears threatening to pour over her eyelids. "You bloody fool of a sheepherder..."

Elayne and Aviendha both gasped in sync, reaching for one of the rings still in place on the pillow. They both felt the same familiar feeling wash over them as they sank to their knees, praying to the Creator in the greatest ways they knew were possible. "Curse that... _man_" Aviendha spat as tears ran down her face freely. They slipped the rings simutaniously on their fingers, pleased to find that the feeling continued on after many minutes.

As the sun began to rise in the horizon, it was only then that they could truly see that the rings were so very similiar to that of an Aes Sedai band. The symbol of eternity represented by a lone dragon, biting it's own tail while their names were neatly inscribed within the inside of the bands. It was only then, that they all had the single hope of ever being reunited with their fool sheepherder.

It was only then, that they all remembered how it felt to be truly loved.

------------

Well, there's that. I had a lot of fun writing that in my lonely night at home. It hit me when I was on wotmania, and the most recent poll question read "Do you think that Rand will be a major influence in the world after Tarmon Gaidon?". At first, I planned it to be a oneshot, but as I'm writing this, I'm finding the possibilities of it becoming a storyline. Granted, I'm not positive I feel the motivation to carry that out. Let me know what you think!!!!

Thanks oh so very much for reading, and once again, review and let me know how you feel.

Love,

Vadraxia.


End file.
